TRUE LOVER A nessie and jake Story
by twilightcan1lover123
Summary: Out to dinner... told me the truth.. i ran... as my dad says .. someone always gets hurt   MY FIRST STORY! :P
1. Going out

I dont own the carectors ok!

This is my first story so

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**

* * *

TRUE LOVER

I am 6 but I look… 16… I am Rennesme Cullen and I have the most NICEST FRIEND _JACOB __ although my dad doesn't really like Jake that much.. im guessing because of the werewolf/ vampire thing _

Emmet was sitting here with me on the sofa watching TV while my mom and dad were out hunting all of a sudden the song Barbie girl started playing and Emmet smiled like the ass he is and pulled out his cell phone

"It's your dad"

We both cracked up his ring tone for my dad was b-Barbie girl

He handed the phone to me

"It's for you!"

I took it from his hands and answered it

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart what have you been up to?"

"waiting up for Jake… he's late… again"

"he will be there soon.. He is on patrol again"

"ya okay… I love you come home soon"

"okay why … are you bored with emmet?"

"ya , all he does is watch the jersey shore and keeping up with the kardashians ALL DAY LONG"

Emmet looked at me with a hurt puppy dog face and changed the channel back to the kardashians show!

"urg… okay well I will see you soon"

"oh wait, Nessie Alice left a dress for you to wear 2night because Jake is taking you out to dinner"

"oh.. okay tell her thanks"

"okay Nessie.. I love you I got to go now bye"

"By luv u"

I hung up and handed it 2 emmet

"here" I handed the phone 2 him and he took it

"Am I that boring?" he did the puppy face again

"no… you're my fav. Uncle shhhh don't tell jazz"

"YAYAYAY … we should microwave peeps"

"um.. I don't think that's a great idea"

""okkaaaay" he pouted and I walked inot my room to find… this outfit

.?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=10153&sc=XWEBGPS10

"um … no alice" then I got a text messege

_A: YES_

_R: NO _

_A: Fine pick one of the other 3 _

_R: Okay thnx 3_

_A: 3_

Instead I picked this and some black flats

.?BRANCH=7~72~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=9948&dept=Venus+Clothing-Dresses∏=printed+strappy+dress

Much better I thought to myself… I got changed and went down to see emmet

"EMMET"

"ya .. im in here making a apple vampire army"

"What the-"

OMG he was bitting fruit and throwing them together like they were fighting

"Ewww EMMET"

"What?"

"I eat those"

"oh…tehhe"

"ug emmet I thought you were supposed to be watching me not me watching you!"

The doorbell rang and I looked out the window it was JAKE

"Jakes here emmet"

Emmet appeared next to me

"okay I will be your 'father' now"

"Okay?"

I opened the door and jake smiled "hey"

"hey" I replied

"okay since I am playing your dad ness….

"be _safe _kids " *wink wink*

"EMMET" he ran away… good thinking

I looked at jaek and he was laughing

"okay comeon…I pushed him out the door.. he was my BESTIST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!

**_REVIEW PLEASE_** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :P THANK U :) it will make my day and u just have 2 right like cool or great it will take 5 seconds :) THANK U SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH :P lolz


	2. Truth and Blood

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_ THANKS

Chapter 2 :

We walked into the Italian restaurant and Jacob held the door for me like a perfect gentleman

The waitress led us to our table

"Thanks" i replied

She took our order I ordered mushroom ravioli ad Jake ordered 4 pizzas... piggy wolf!

We took our seats in the back... a more private seating…. But why?

15 minutes into our dinner Jake spoke up

"Nessie… you know I always loved you… as a friend"

"Yes…why?" I dropped my fork and looked up at him

"Well you know how werewolves can imprint?"

"Yes…"

"Well… I imprinted"

Hurt washed over me he imprinted on someone else … so that meant even less time with me!

He saw the hurt and discomfort on my face

"Its not your mom Nessie"

Confusion took the place of hurt

"wh-why would it be my mom?"

"Because just because I kissed her it was a long time ago before you were born"

He obviously thought I knew this

Hurt and anger was all in the room tension was high and I saw jasper and Emmet coming from the door looking for me I helped them by standing up and running into there arms

They were surprised but lead my outside and into Emmett's Jeep as tears streamed down my face it was all over

"Ness…" I heard a faint cry behind us but I ignored it

************************************************************************The depression became worse and my hunger for blood grew…. It's been 2 weeks since the Jacob incident and not seeing my best frie- I mean imprint around doesn't help anything I even don't talk to my mother anymore

Instead of hunting I walked upstairs and checked the air… ahh no ones home... all left for hunting so I ran into Carlisle's office refrigerator grabbed a pack of fresh human blood

"Ahh this is worth it" I took a sip of the blood packet and felt overwhelmed... but I couldn't stop so I had 10 and put them under the others so no one knew

I wasn't tired so I watched TV and ordered pizza by the time you know it my family walked threw the doors but all froze together in the front hallway

"Hey guys" I walked into the front hallway to hear gasps from them all

"What... what is it?"

"Nessie… have you had human blood?" Emmet asked

"W-why?"

"You're Eyes Nessie… their red" My mom told me

I glared at her

But

Turned to look into the mirror and saw my eyes blood red… and then the smell… of human blood… outside… oh damn and Pizza"

I closed my eyes and smelled the smells surrounding me… blood... My vampire senses took over and I ran to unlock the door an devour the pizza man

Before I knew it I had Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and my dads arms around me holding me back

"Urrrhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs but broke free to see a startled pizza man but I flung the arms off of me stronger then I have ever been and the pizza man ran … good a chase but only to see another startled face.. the one of Jacobs….

_**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE? THANKS 3**_


End file.
